C 638
638: Violent debate „Reasons with?” The arrogant young girl sneers, said: „Yo, this opened the mouth to make me on the country bumpkin of attack person reason with now, suddenly thought that did not have the energy.” „Doesn't have the energy?” Li Qi Ye is sad tonight, since some people do not bring upon oneself happily, he accompanies is. He looked at this arrogant young girl one eyes languidly, said: „Depends on your such clown chirp the countryside younger sister unable to make me not have the energy? Which point do I pour not to look at your to make me not have the energy? The chest, I looked that your draw such as basin chest where can make me not have the energy? Or your withered such as the buttocks of dry bean curd can make me not have the energy” Generally speaking, a lot also being insufficient make Li Qi Ye so not have the demeanor, but, who asks this arrogant young girl to meet today sad Li Qi Ye , her arrogance ominous and aggressive, thinks oneself infallible, making Li Qi Ye be disinclined to give her to give a face. The arrogant young girl was mad immediately results in the complexion to become flushed, the whole body trembles. She is not only proud to her strength, she is always also proud to her appearance and to her stature, even if she is not Stone Medicine World first beautiful woman, but can also be first five. In fact is also so, in Medicine Territory, her pursuer and adorer does not know many, where she arrives at to have troop young outstanding is similar to many things around a center is crowding around her generally, flattered her, flattered her, only for her favor or a language concern. Now is booing, at present this repugnant man says her chest unexpectedly evenly such as the basin and arm department withered such as the dry bean curd. The words of this attack to any girl, have very big lethality. „you, you, you” this arrogant young girl points at Li Qi Ye , the whole body is trembling, finally said bitterly: „Did boy, what you call? Today this young lady must kill you! This young lady never kills obscure individual!” Li Qi Ye has pulled up a lower lid languidly, said: „ What's wrong, became angry out of shame? You did not say a moment ago can reason with? Now suddenly reneges on a promise? Looks by me, your this standard, returns to your mother arms to go, do not come out to show off, this standard was too low. The standard that your this reneging on a promise, fails to keep one's word, looked by me that is some mountain lump runs? At least likely does not come from the person of big aristocratic family. Otherwise, the disciples of big aristocratic family are also insufficient such not to have the standard. Keeps one's word, this at least is the basic maxim of big aristocratic family disciple „Naturally, you must kill, I also accompany. The vixen who your this countryside runs in any case does not know that what is reneges on a promise, what is keeps one's word. Your this type does not have the culture not to have the countryside vixen of standard, or will only solve the problem by the brute force. I help you am, that kills, solves with the brute force.” Li Qi Ye said easely. Opens the mouth poisonously to overturn the heavens, Li Qi Ye this time can say enough unkindly. However, he is disinclined to think these, at present this arrogant young girl also makes him ship out the gentry demeanor, let alone, to this young girl, he looks straight at unable to have a liking, installs the gentry demeanor! To Li Qi Ye , his bearing, his unfriendliness, his forgiveness, must look at the human. „You” this arrogant young girl was mad spits blood. She is always aggressive, even can say that nobody dares to talk back before her, however is said by Li Qi Ye today so cannot withstand, doesn't this make her spit blood? Finally, this arrogant young girl deeply inspired, suppresses murder the impulsion at heart with great difficulty. Her bright eyes like the unexpected blow, coldly are staring at Li Qi Ye . „Good, person who tonight I reason with very much, all young ladies who tonight has do not haggle over with you! But, later you should better not to fall into my hand, otherwise, I will make you understand that is miserable for the fate of enemy with this young lady!” Arrogant young girl cold snort, then turns around to walk. This arrogant young girl walks quickly, thunders, she rides the carriage across the sky to go instantaneously, disappears in the dim light of night. But Li Qi Ye Lian Duo look at one lazily, he extended one to stretch languidly, did not care this matter. To him, this matter like dust, so long as the ball strokes gently, it will scatter to go with the arrogant young girl, will not leave slightly the trace in Li Qi Ye at heart. Li Qi Ye looked at sky, finally looked at this piece of mountains and rivers, sighed gently. Finally, he cannot help but muttered said: „Yan'er, has me, Giant Bamboo Country then standing strong without falling!” Then, strolls in the moonlight to go. In that night, Li Qi Ye returns to national capital, returns to the Monster King Gu Song mansion, after returning to oneself dwelling, his Meng Tou rests, no longer thinks other matters. Naturally, in the Monster King Gu Song mansion nobody knows that Li Qi Ye has left, nobody knows that Li Qi Ye traveles across mountains and rivers in that night. Next day toward noon, Li Qi Ye then lazily getting up, with great difficulty once more returned to the Giant Bamboo Country national capital, Li Qi Ye rarely one time to rest a lie-. At that moment after the human is serving washing, but Old Man Bai was waiting outside. Shi Hao also gets up very much early, he sees Old Man Bai , etc. outside, does not dare to act unreasonably, accompanies Old Man Bai to wait for together. „Does Young Master rest may be well?” After seeing Li Qi Ye , the Old Man Bai busy regards said. Old Man Bai is respectful, for him, can serve side Li Qi Ye can be said as being honored. To Alchemist, if can serve future Alchemy Emperor, absolutely is a Supreme glory. Gives loyalty to Immortal Emperor like a powerhouse, this is the matter of bringing honor to ancestors. Li Qi Ye has only smiled, said: „Fortunately.” Naturally, last night occurred all, only then he knows. „Monster King has not returned, he met with other Monster King, discussed all things, only feared that must later be able to hurry back. Monster King has left a message, after saying he returns, immediately recommends Young Master and Your Majesty meets.” Old Man Bai said busily respectfully. „It is not anxious.” To such matter, Li Qi Ye has smiled, said: „Today we go out for a walk, Shi Hao is also first time comes to the national capital, buys several things for him. Is Alchemist, pill technique is very important, in the meantime, Heavenly Cauldron various thing is also very important. To build up pill, takes a good furnace.” Hears this saying, Old Man Bai is busy at saying: „If Young Master must be Shi Hao seeks a furnace, small old can say to Monster King that Monster King collected several good furnaces, perhaps has suitable Shi Hao.”? „Does not use, I select.” Li Qi Ye shakes the head gently, said. Li Qi Ye such saying, Old Man Bai was clear general Heavenly Cauldron not to enter the Li Qi Ye discernment immediately. He is busy at saying: „National capital small old is quite ripe, knows that has several quite big valuable shops, small old is Young Master leads the way, chooses.” Listens to the dialog of Li Qi Ye and Old Man Bai, somewhat has lacked confidence in nearby Shi Hao. He inserts the mouth with great difficulty, the nie sound said: „Brother Li, buys furnace matter, I and I also want to buy, only, is only, I and I on hand on refined jade not many.” To the Shi Hao words, Old Man Bai cannot help but smiles, but he does not dare to say. In fact, to Old Man Bai, if Li Qi Ye does not pay a bill, he is also glad to pay a bill for him. Naturally, such matter Li Qi Ye has not opened the mouth, he does not dare to act without authorization. „Relax, this is not anything, this matter I will handle.” Li Qi Ye cannot help but smiled to say. „But, but” Shi Hao does not know how should reach an agreement. Li Qi Ye gave him to be too many, Li Qi Ye not only passed on his pill technique, but also led him to enter the national capital, this was the graciousness of regeneration is not overrated for him. Shi Hao is an honest and good-natured person, words of many gratitude in the mouth do not know how to say. „Does not use, but.” Li Qi Ye has patted his shoulder gently, said: „This is you earns. If you want to thank me, that diligently practices, practices pill technique, do not lose my face, this is you to I biggest thanks, does not have clearly.” „Brother Li felt relieved, my certainly industrious in addition diligently.” Shi Hao deeply breathes the one breath, closely grips the fist, said seriously earnestly. At this time, Old Man Bai cannot help but envies Shi Hao. As the saying goes, the silly person has silly luck, Shi Hao can obtain training of Li Qi Ye , his Innate Talent is not top, but greatly will be also promising in the future. pill technique of Li Qi Ye , this is Old Man Bai personally sees, can obtain Li Qi Ye so to cultivate, then, in the future absolutely can will become great Alchemist. „Walks.” Li Qi Ye said to Shi Hao and Old Man Bai that saying, was turning around to walk, Old Man Bai and Shi Hao were busy at following. However, Li Qi Ye they were just stopped up from the Monster King Gu Song mansion, suddenly the one who blocks the Li Qi Ye way is a youth, looks like the god angry youth, with several disciples. „You are that Alchemist surnamed Li.” This youth stops up Li Qi Ye , spirited incomparable, Ao sound said. Li Qi Ye is disinclined to look at such character one eyes, said: „How is?” This youth sneers said: „heard you must compete the position of Alchemist, hey, your best eyes to open the eyes brightly, do not waste the time, this Giant Bamboo Country participated in the Alchemist Great Competition quota to decide, without your matter, knowing the limitation on fast left, do not stay in the national capital to waste the time.” „Competes the position of Alchemist?” Li Qi Ye then languidly looked at this youth one eyes, languidly said. This youth thinks that Li Qi Ye understood, sneers saying: „You understand well, national capital is not the place that your this Human Race of unknown origin treats, in national capital, what graciousness grievances are resentfully many, but must be careful, ten thousand one after another do not pay attention, loses the life here, that is not cost-effective.” The words of this youth sound to warn likely that in fact threatens, this threatens Li Qi Ye . Regarding such threat, Li Qi Ye has smiled, such character has not entered his discernment, even, this youth is any characters is disinclined to inquire about. Sees this youth, followed has gawked in Li Qi Ye Old Man Bai. He is quite familiar with the person and matter in national capital, looks at the clan emblem that on this youth embroiders, he then knows the origin of this youth. Old Man Bai responded that is quick, at this time, he inserted between this youth and Li Qi Ye immediately, keeps off this youth, his sinking sound said: „Lie Jie Young Master, please return, our Young Master is not glad to see you.” Next